


Little Details

by townshend



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he minds - but Hanna doesn't share much, so when he does, it feels extraordinarily important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



There were questions about Hanna that he didn't know the answers to, and that he'd assumed he'd never know the answers to - he'd resigned himself to it, comfortably, knowing that if Hanna wanted to share with him, Hanna would know he was welcome to do that. It wasn't something he would push for. After all, he (Thomas, Hanna was calling him "Thomas" today) didn't know much of anything about himself, so he couldn't offer Hanna any exciting backstory of his own in return.

They'd been called on a job cleansing an elementary school, and it had turned out to be fairly simple - the ghost hadn't been violent or even aware, and Hanna had peacefully sent it "on", freeing her from the endless loop her spirit had been trapped in.

"I'm glad I could do that for her," Hanna said, smiling, standing on the roof and leaning against the railing, letting the light breeze blow his hair back and pull at his scarf. "It's lucky, isn't it? All this stuff."

Thomas wasn't exactly sure what he meant, and when he silently raised an eyebrow, Hanna hopped, turning around, chest against the rail and staring down at the cars passing on the street below. Hanna laughed a little, shaking his head. "I don't mean it's lucky she died. I mean... y'know. The magic stuff," he clarified. "It's not exactly something I wanted to do... but it saved me, and now, it saved her, too..."

Trailing off, Hanna was quiet for a moment longer. Thomas wondered if perhaps Hanna was like him - someone who'd brushed with death and come out on the other side. Only, he'd stepped all the way through the door, and it seemed like Hanna had only flirted with the threshold before someone had devised a way to pull him back out.

"C'mon!" Hanna called, suddenly interrupting Thomas' thoughts. "I'm _starving!_ I always get hungry after a job. What should we get? Tacos? Spaghetti? Oh man, _spaghetti_! Oh, but you can't eat it, can you--"

Hanna chattered on as he led Thomas to the door, down the stairs, and out of the building, and Thomas smiled a little, feeling a warm sort of happiness. Hanna had confided in him, which meant a lot. It hadn't revealed very much - really, it made Thomas want to ask _more_ questions than he'd had before - but it was a detail, something about Hanna he probably hadn't told very many people (anyone?) before.


End file.
